An international symposium/workshop on "Prediction of Tumor Treatment Response" in planned April 21-24, 1987. The workshop will provide a forum for presentation and discussion of state of the art research in the rapidly expanding field of prediction of the therapeutic response of individual tumors. The research domains to be the subject of the conference are: (1) tumor histology and molecular pathology; (2) tumor cell kinetics and cytogenetics; (3) tumor cell response in vitro to therapeutic agents; (4) tumor cell response in vivo to therapeutic agents; and (5) tumor physiology and metabolic imaging of relevance to therapeutic response. The Organizing Committee consists of a chairman, two co-chairman, and 10 members representing active researchers from the United States, Canada, United Kingdom, France, and the Federal Republic of Germany. It is expected that approximately 200 basic and clinical scientist will attend the conference, the proceedings of which will be published by Pergamon Press.